Maternelles et pots de peintures
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Attention, gros n'importe quoi. Quand une classe de maternelle use des instits plus vite que des mouchoirs en papier et que quelqu'un relève le défi.Qui aura le dessus ?


_Un second cadeau pour Tsuki, en espérant qu'elle aimera ce délire total que je me suis autorisé._

_Je sais, ce n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'art, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu._

_Bises._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Maternelles et pots de peintures**

- Regarde celui-ci. Déclare le bilbliothéquaire en désignant l'extérieur au directeur.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns vient d'entrer dans la cour de la petite école et s'avance vers la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut d'après toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendent frapper à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez. Déclare le directeur.

Le jeune homme ne tarde pas à faire son entrée.

- Bonjours messieurs, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Nous de même, mais qui êtes vous ?

- Votre nouvel instituteur. Déclara le brun avec un sourire éclatant.

Le bilbliothécaire et le directeur échangent un regard perplexe.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, nous attendions une jeune femme. Une certaine Camille Delage.

- Mais je suis Camille Delage et croyez moi, je ne suis en rien du sexe féminin.

Nouveau regard ennuyé des deux hommes en face de lui.

- Quel est le problème ?

- C'est à dire que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de deux sections de maternelle. Celles de 4-5 ans et des 5-6 ans.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je peux très bien m'en charger. J'ai déjà travaillé avec des petits.

Le directeur hésite encore, mais le bibliothécaire semble avoir pris sa décision.

- Louis, je crois que nous devrions...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un cri vient de retentir à l'autre bout du couloir puis on entend une porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un courir dans le couloir en criant d'une voix aigue. Par la porte restée ouverte les trois hommes voient passer une jeune femme blonde qui semble terrifiée.

- ... accepter avant que la ramplaçante ne craque à son tour. Termine le bibliothécaire d'une voix désolée.

Le directeur et lui tournent les yeux vers le jeune homme brun, s'attendant à le voir partir aussi vite que cela est humainement possible. Mais à leur grande surprise un sourire éclaire son visage.

- Je crois que désormais vous avez vraiment besoin de moi.

- Vous voulez ce poste ? S'étonne le directeur.

- Absolument.

- Dans ce cas, il est à vous. La salle est...

- Je crois que je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver. Dit Camille Delage.

Il sort du bureau et se dirige vers sa nouvelle affectation, impatient de découvrir les enfants et d'apprendre ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour terrifier à ce point la jeune femme.

Comme il le pensait trouver la classe n'est pas difficile, c'est la seule où règne un chahut monstre. Quelques élèves pleurent, d'autres s'agitent dans tous les sens, quelques uns, fort rares, s'occupent sagement à leurs place.

Camille referme la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers le centre de la classe, en évitant les enfants qui courent en tous sens sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Parvenu à destination il porte deux doigts à sa bouche et siffle.

Aussitôt le chahut se termine et même les pleurs cessent d'un seul coup. Les enfants tournent les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Jamais encore ils n'avaient entendu un adulte siffler ainsi dans leur classe.

Camille en profite pour les examiner.

Deux d'entre eux sont visiblement d'origine chinoise s'il en juge par leurs habits et leur physique. La majeure partie des autres semblent de type causasien.

Un des plus jeunes, un châtain aux cheveux longs s'avance vers lui.

- T'es qui monsieur ?

- Je suis Camille, répond le brun en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Moi, je suis Duo, Duo Maxwell. Déclare le petit avec fierté.

A la lueur malicieuse qui brille dans ses yeux Camille comprend qu'il n'est sans doute pas le plus calme.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Duo Maxwell.

- Pourquoi t'es là monsieur ? Poursuit l'enfant.

- Parce que je vais m'occuper de vous.

- Elle est partie Laura ?

- Je crois.

- Elle a eu très peur.

- C'est vrai. Tu peux me dire de quoi elle a eu peur ?

- Du dragon de Meiran.

- Et tu peux me dire où est ce dragon maintenant ?

- Derrière toi monsieur.

Camille se redresse et se retourne d'un seul bloc, il découvre un lézard de belle taille posté aux pieds de la fillette chinoise. Un collier et une laisse retiennent l'animal près de sa jeune maîtresse.

- Il est très beau ton dragon Meiran, mais tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il aime être en classe.

- Mon père m'a dit que je pouvais l'emmener avec moi si je voulais. Déclare la fillette.

- Je comprends. Mais ce n'es pas si tu avais la permission dont je parlais. Je parlais de ton dragon qui va s'ennuyer avec nous. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Non. Nataku est avec moi, il va pas s'ennuyer. C'est quand il est seul qu'il est malheureux.

- Et s'il a faim ? Tu lui a pris quelque chose à manger ?

Pour la première fois le regard de la fillette vaccille un peu.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, voila ce que je te propose : nous allons prévenir ta famille afin que Nataku puisse aller se restaurer et se reposer et demain, s'ils sont toujours d'accord, tu pourras revenir avec lui et avec son repas.

- D'accord.

Camille lui tend la main et la mène jusqu'au bureau du directeur afin que soit passé le coup de téléphone. Moins d'une heure plus tard Nataku regagne sa maison et Camille ramène la petit Meiran en classe.

Ils ont à peine passé la porte qu'un autre enfant vient vers Camille.

- Dis monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Cette fois il s'agit d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

- Que voudrais tu faire ?

- De la peinture !

- Oh oui ! De la peinture ! Crie Duo en sautillant d'excitation.

- Très bien, nous allons faire de la peinture. Vous avez des blouses ?

- Oui monsieur, la maitresse elle les range dans son placard. Déclare une autre fillette, brune celle-ci

- Tu peux me montrer ?

- Oui.

La fillette trottine jusqu'au placard en question et le désigne du doigt.

- C'est ici.

- Merci... quel est ton nom ?

- Hilde.

- Et bien, merci Hilde.

Camille ouvre la porte et en sort les blouses qu'il distribue aux enfants massés autour de lui. Il aide ceux qui n'y parviennent pas à les fermer. Lorsqu'il ne voit plus aucun enfant se battre avec son habit il sort les pots de peinture à mains et les feuilles de papier.

- Voila, une pour chacun. Vous pouvez vous mettre où vous voulez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit peindre ? Questionne le petit garçon chinois.

Camille qui a profité du temps d'attente dans le bureau du directeur pour étudier la liste des élèves se tourne vers lui.

- Tu es Wufei n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant le regarde avec un peu de mépris.

- Oui.

- Tu peux peindre tout ce que tu veux.

- Vraiment tout ? Questionne un autre enfant avec des yeux brillants.

- Oui.

Alors que les enfants commencent à peindre l'une des fillettes blondes s'approche de Camille en se tortillant.

- Monsieur... j'ai besoin de faire pipi...

- Très bien. Je t'accompagne.

Il lui donne la main et la conduit vers les toilettes.

Avant de quitter la salle de classe il pose un regard sur les enfants qui sont sagement en train de peindre, chacun penché sur sa propre feuille. Rassuré par leur calme il se décide à les laisser seuls.

- Tu es Midii n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Et bien Midii, nous voila arrivés. As tu besoin que je t'aide ?

- Non monsieur. Mon papa il veut pas que j'aille faire pipi avec un monsieur.

- Ton papa a raison. Bien, je reste dans le couloir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant pas la fillette revenir il se risque à frapper à la porte.

- Midii, tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse. Il frappe plus fort sans obtenir de réponse.

- Midii ?

Au même instant une autre institutrice passe dans le couloir.

- Vous attendez un de vos élèves ?

- Oui.

- Si c'est Midii, elle a rejoind son petit frère dans la classe des petites sections.

- Mais, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir...

- Elle est passée par la fenêtre. Personne ne vous a prévenu qu'elle faisait cela ?

- Non.

- Et bien, vous le savez maintenant. Pour les petites sections c'est la porte verte au fond du couloir. Bienvenue dans notre établissement.

- Merci. Merci pour tout. Soupire Camille.

Il se dirige à grands pas vers l'endroit indiqué et frappe doucement à la porte. Une autre jeune femme lui ouvre, rousse avec des yeux gris.

- Vous venez chercher Midii ?

Camille se retint de soupirer encore, désormais il n'avait plus de doutes, il allait être celui qui laissait ses éléves lui filer entre les doigts.

- Oui, désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ce n'est rien, elle réussit son coup au moins deux à trois fois par semaine, elle est maligne et rapide, jamais à court d'idée. Attendez une seconde, je vais la chercher.

- Merci.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard la petite Midii arrive en trainant les pieds, le visage maussade.

Camille lui tend la main.

- Il est temps de retourner en classe.

- Je peux pas laisser mon petit frère. Il est malade.

- Je suis certain que son institutrice sait parfaitement ce qu'elle doit faire pour qu'il aille bien et tu pourras le voir au moment du repas.

- Mais... c'est moi sa soeur.

- Pas de discussion jeune fille, maintenant on y va.

Boudeuse la fillette lui laisse prendre sa main et le suit aussi lentement qu'il est possible d'avancer.

De retour dans la classe Camille ouvre de grands yeux.

Laissés à eux même ses petits éléves ont certes continué à peindre.

Mais pas exactement comme il le pensait.

Le petit chinois est en train de peindre la table sur laquelle il avait posé sa feuille, celle-ci lui servant simplement à poser ses pinceaux.

L'enfant aux cheveux longs, grimpé sur une chaise couvre concienscieusement une fenêtre de peinture bleue avec l'aide de ses deux mains et, sans le vouloir, le mur avec celle de ses cheveux qui trempent régulièrement dans le pot qu'il s'est approprié.

Un petit garçon blond et un autre aux yeux verts sont en train de se peindre mutuellement, l'un couvrant le visage de son support de peinture blanche, l'autre se limitant au front et aux joues du blond.

Camille promène son regard sur le reste de la classe.

Une demie douzaine des petits se contente de peindre les feuilles qu'il leur a fourni mais les autres ont choisi des supports bien moins évidents au premier abord.

Qui la porte, qui un coffre, qui les étagères ou les radiateurs.

Un petit garçon d'environt cinq ans pleure dans un coin, les cheveux dégoulinants de peinture verte.

Camille sourit, amusé par leur imagination puis porte les doigts à sa bouche et pousse un second sifflement strident. A nouveau tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

Il applaudit à deux mains.

- Bravo, je suis impressionné...

Il jette un regard à sa montre.

- Il ne vous a fallu que 12 minutes pour transformer la classe. Félicitations. Mais maintenant, il va falloir cesser.

Il se dirige vers le petit garçon en pleurs et le prend par la main.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Trent...

- Que s'est il passé Trent ?

- Duo m'a renversé le pot sur la tête. Affirme le petit.

- C'est même pas vrai ! Proteste Hilde.

- Si c'est vrai !

- Duo ?

- Il était méchant avec Hilde. Répond Duo en s'avançant.

- Alors, tu lui a renversé le pot sur la tête ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois que c'est bien ?

- Non, mais il avait pas le droit de la faire pleurer, c'est pas bien non plus.

- Je vois...

Camille n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, la sonnerie de la fin de matinée retentit. Il aide ses petits élèves à se laver les mains et à retirer leurs blouses avant de les envoyer rejoindre les autres enfants, à l'exeption de Duo, de Quatre, de Trowa et de Trent qu'il garde avec lui afin de les mener à la douche.

Contre toute attente c'est celui qui en a le plus besoin qui fait des difficultés.

- Je veux pas prendre de douche !

- Ne discute pas Trent, déshabille toi et va sous la douche.

- Non ! Je veux pas.

Camille est finalement obligé de le déshabiller et, alors qu'il est sur le point de le porter sous la douche il se rend compte que les trois autres y sont déjà. Mais ils n'ont retiré que leurs souliers et il est trop tard, leurs habits sont déjà trempés.

- Tu as vu monsieur ? On se lave ! S'écrie Duo en brandissant le savon.

- Oui, j'ai vu Duo, mais je crois que vous devriez retirer vos habits.

- On voulait les laver aussi. Déclare Quatre avec un sourire angélique.

- C'est très bien Quatre, mais maintenant il faut les enlever et laver le reste de votre corps.

- Oui monsieur !

Camille les aide à retirer les habits mouillés, récupére Trent qui tentait de filer en douce, dépose l'enfant sous la douche et les habits dans un panier prévu à cet effet. A la fin de l'opération, presqu'aussi mouillé qu'eux il les drape dans des serviettes puis fouille dans un placard afin de leur trouver des habits de rechange. Ce sont quatre enfants vétus d'habits mal assortis et aux cheveux humides qu'il conduit au réfectoire.

Fort heureusement l'école dispose de séchoirs à linge et après le repas il peut les rhabiller correctement.

Au moment de la sieste Duo le retient par la manche.

- Dis monsieur...

- Oui Duo ?

- C'était bien la peinture, on pourra en refaire ?

- Peut être. Sourit Camille.

* * *

_Voila, c'était ma première tentative de classe de maternelle. Et plus je lis, plus je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi._

_Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait._

_Si vous avez des commentaires, laissez moi une petite review._

_Hahn tah Yhel_


End file.
